


61. I'll Pick It Up After Work

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [61]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Alec calls Magnus as soon as he gets a chance on Monday. He locks the door of his office to prevent Jace coming in to whine about the latest ass-kicking he received from Izzy or Clary. Magnus takes a while to pick but manages it on the first call at least.“Yes?”“You sound worse than this morning,” Alec says, a small smile flickering over his face.“You say such romantic things to me,” Magnus retorts dryly
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520762
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	61. I'll Pick It Up After Work

Alec calls Magnus as soon as he gets a chance on Monday. He locks the door of his office to prevent Jace coming in to whine about the latest ass-kicking he received from Izzy or Clary. Magnus takes a while to pick but manages it on the first call at least. 

“Yes?” 

“You sound worse than this morning,” Alec says, a small smile flickering over his face.

“You say such romantic things to me,” Magnus retorts dryly; he sounds even more stuffed up and miserable than when they’d woken up that morning. There’s a shuffling and then a muffled thump that has Alec raising a brow despite Magnus not being able to see.

“Why are you out of bed?”

The rustling stops. Magnus coughs, moving the phone away so it’s fainter. Then:

“Who says I’m out of bed?”

“Magnus.”

“No, really, Alexander! Who’s been spreading such harmful rumours about me?”

“I can hear you picking up your keys. Put them down and go back to bed.”

There’s a huff and the clinking of keys as they’re returned to the dish by the door.

“You’re a menace, Alexander Lightwood.”

“Uh huh,” Alec grabs a pen and starts writing a note on a scrap bit of paper on his desk, “what were you even getting up for? You’re ill.”

“I have an order to pick up and I’m hardly ill enough to stop me doing that. It’s a short walk, I’ve done it a hundred times,” Magnus complains.

Alec rolls his eyes and signs the note. “You couldn’t even summon breakfast this morning. That’s how ill you are. You’re exhausted, so go back to bed.”

“Remind me why I like you, Alexander?” 

“Because I’m taking the afternoon off to pick up whatever it is you so desperately need and bring you coffee by hand.”

The smile in Magnus’ voice is startlingly evident as he sighs, content. “You’re an angel, darling.”

“Mmm, be there in half an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
